Historias cortas
by Moniguerrero07
Summary: Son diferentes historias de los personajes de digimon (las primeras cuatro temporadas) y cada uno es respecto algo. Así que no lean este sumario que apesta y mejor diviertansen con las historias.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagen propuesta:** 109Pareja con hilo rojo. _ShadowLights_

" _Tú eres quien está entrelazado a mi destino. Eres a quien he esperado todo este tiempo. Jeremiah tu eres quien tiene el otro extremo del hilo rojo; ese que une nuestros destinos" exclama Lucy en lágrimas. Jeremiah simplemente se acerca y entrelaza sus manos con las de el para susurrar "siempre he sabido que eras esa persona, esa que soñé encontrar en mis horas más oscuras; quien me devolvería la luz y me haría crecer de nuevo. Somos esa pareja con el hilo rojo". En ese instante sin esperar tiempo se acerca y besa sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas antes de besar sus labios. Ya el mundo no importaba porque para ellos ese momento era su mundo._

¿El hilo rojo del destino? ¿Será tan real como lo dicen los libros o las leyendas que nos han enseñado de pequeños o simplemente algo que los idealistas creemos? En ese momento levanto el rostro simplemente para obsérvalo absorto en su trabajo. Su cabello desordenado y esa barba de días que le dan un aspecto más enigmático e intelectual me generan cosquillas el solo pensar que sería besarlo. Al final de todas nuestras aventuras nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo y yo tampoco hice el esfuerzo. Lo cual fue extraño ya que todos dicen que soy caprichosa y hago lo que quiero. Pero es que él es diferente, simplemente estar con él me siento completa. No quiero perder esta zona de confort. Por desgracia mi curiosidad va entrar a apostarlo todo por saber qué piensa él sobre eso.

—¿Qué piensas sobre el hilo rojo del destino? —pregunto mientras cierro el libro en mi mano decidida a todo.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —dice sin despegarse de lo que sea que esté haciendo en su laptop.

—No lo sé —digo mientras me pongo de pie y camino hacia la ventana —. Sé que eres alguien escéptico que no cree sino en lo que la ciencia dice, pero realmente me gustaría saber qué piensas de ello.

—Sabes que soy escéptico y aun así desea saber qué es lo que pienso de ello —en ese momento detiene su labor y me observar — ¿En serio deseas saber?

Simplemente asiento antes de enfocar mi vista en los rascacielos. Últimamente estoy más en su oficina que en la universidad o incluso en el departamento. Extrañamente este lugar es bastante cálido y acogedor. Comprendo muy bien que él no es la persona más elocuente o que le guste entablar una conversación con alguien (en especial conmigo) pero eso es lo que más me agrada de estar con él, siempre me escuchará sin importar lo melodramática y molesta que puedo llegar a ser. En ese momento escucho como se pone de pie y camina lentamente hacia donde estoy. Mi corazón comienza a latir porque sabe que esa respuesta puede cambiar todo.

—Te lo diré —dice a mi lado. No lo observo porque sé que es algo que genera temor, temor de que se arrepienta y no de su respuesta —. El amor no es más que una necesidad del ser humano por conservar la especie —sus palabras me desaniman. Su realismo es cruel —. Algo que honestamente me niego a creer —en ese instante me giro para verlo y está allí observándome con las mejillas sonrojadas —. Sé que crees que soy un idiota que no sabe conquistar a las chicas y lo acepto, lo soy —no puedo evitar sonreír —, pero también sé que la única chica a la cual he querido conquistar nunca le ha importado que sea un idiota o un sabelotodo, porque para ella soy el chico más genial que ha conocido, incluso más genial que mi mejor amigo —no puedo articular palabra y sabe que es algo que le da valor —. Recuerdo haber intentado ir a comprar ropa de moda solo para que me vieras, lo cual fue un caos total porque no logré articular ni una sola palabra a la vendedora del local —es verdad Takeru me contó esa historia hace tiempo ya —. Así que busque hacerlo a mi modo, al modo de un nerd y cree un sistema para poder comprar en línea y lucir lo suficientemente sofisticado para ti —en ese momento toma mi mano y puede sentir esas famosas mariposas que todos sienten —. Y me viste. A mí, el chico de las computadoras. Alguien que es todo lo opuesto a ti. O quizás Hikari-chan tenía razón y tú ya me habías visto —siento su mano en mi mejilla y para sopresa de todo es muy suave y agradable —. Pienso en que Hikari-chan tiene razón. Así que después de esto responderé a tu respuesta —está demasiado cerca y puedo sentir su respiración —. Que si esa leyenda es real estoy totalmente seguro que tu eres quien está entrelazado a mi destino. Eres a quien he esperado todo este tiempo. Mimi-chan tu eres quien tiene el otro extremo del hilo rojo; ese que une nuestros destinos.

—Leíste el libro —el solo sonríe ante mis palabras —. Idiota.

Es lo último que logro decir antes de sentir sus labios presionando los míos. No podría describirlo con claridad porque fue la situación más torpe, tierna y excitante que he tenido en mi vida. Koushiro puede ser lo que él quiera, un nerd, un idiota, un sabelotodo; pero lo que él es para mí es más importante que todo lo demás. Es la persona que sostiene el otro extremo de hilo rojo del destino y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Somos la pareja con el hilo rojo.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Pareja** : Takeru y Hikari.

 **Imagen propuesta** : 93. Una chica caminando descalza de noche por Crystalina M

 **Una extraña confesión**

—¡Taichi me va matar! —grita exasperado un joven de cabellos rubios y rebeldes mientras caminaban preocupado por su vida — ¿Por qué nunca puedo decirle que no?

A unos pasos delante de suyo, una joven de cabellos cortos soltaba una carcajada haciendo que el joven simplemente mirara al cielo y preguntara por qué Dios jugaba en su contra. No era un mal muchacho, por el contrario; siempre había sido el tipo de persona que todos desearían tener como amigo y los padres como su futuro yerno. Algo que debía dejar de pensar porque esa carcajada no era algo usual en esa pequeña joven de cabellos cortos que iba adelante. Por el contrario, ella era el tipo de persona callada y sensata que siempre cuida de los demás y jamás hace algo de lo que se avergonzaría después. Ese punto era el que rondaba en la cabeza del joven. Ella nunca había hecho estupideces, pero ¿por qué ahora? Si bien, Takeru jamás pensó que la noche de chicas de Hikari en la universidad lograra que ella no solo se decidiera por probar las bebidas alcohólicas, sino que además terminara tomando tres tipos diferentes de bebidas y terminara tan ebria que su amiga más cercana solo pudo pensar en llamar a Takeru para prolongar las futuras reprimendas de aquella joven que solo se ríe a carcajadas.

—Lo la cerveza te lo perdono. Yo también salgo a tomar algunas veces con mis amigos —suspira mientras se rasca la cabeza —, pero meterle tequila y vodka ¿en qué rayos pensabas cuando dijiste que sí?

—No pensaba —dijo de forma animada —. Después de la cuarta cerveza, honestamente no pensaba.

—Tu hermano nos va matar —le dice mientras comienza acelerar el paso. No se supone que los borrachos se les dificulta caminar —. A ti por tomar más de la cuenta y a mí por acolitártelo.

—Tu nunca me los hubieras permitido —dice de pronto deteniéndose y girando el rostro hacia él —. En parte dije que si por eso. Mi hermano y tu son iguales, nunca me dejan tomar riesgos.

—¿Hikari? —dijo sorprendido.

Siempre había escuchado historias acerca de que las personas ebrias siempre se sinceraban cuando ya estaban a punto de perder la conciencia; pero por más que la miraba, Hikari no tenía la mirada alegre y perdida del borracho. Por el contrario, si no fuera por el aliento a alcohol y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, podría jurar que ella no ha tomado absolutamente nada. Su mirada fija y su postura más ejercida de lo usual le daban un toque de superioridad ¿Esto será lo que dicen de las personas necesitan alcohol para convertirse en seres valientes? Pensó mientras en su mente buscaba la forma más segura de esconder a Hikari de Taichi hasta que se le pasará la resaca. Lo bueno era que era viernes o mejor dicho sábado en la madrugada.

—Es eso lo que me molesta de ti —volvió a soltar de repente —. Siempre tan educado y servicial. Dispuesto a ayudar a la damisela en apuros. Pues te tengo noticias, yo nunca he sido la damisela en peligro —eso ultimo lo dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice derecho.

—¿Te molesta que sea educado y servicial? —eso si lo molestaba — ¿Entonces quieres que me comporte como un animal al igual que la mayoría de mis amigos?

—Claro que no —gritó molesta y él por inercia dio un paso atrás —. Quiero que dejes de ser ese príncipe azul conmigo. Quiero que sea directo y atrevido conmigo. Quiero sentir el susurro de tu voz en mi oreja antes de que me beses con deseo. Quiero sentir la sangre en mis mejillas con cada beso tuyo y si todo sale bien sentir tu piel con la mía y hacerlo contigo, solo contigo —eso ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Tres, dos, uno… ¿QUÉ? Fue lo único que pudo pensar Takeru mientras en su joven mente pasaba cada una de las historias, canciones, poemas y sueños que había tenido desde la preparatoria y jamás se había atrevido a investigar si era algo que podía ser posible. Siempre su miedo a cumplir las expectativas de Taichi, lo obligaban a dar tres pasos atrás y no afrontar los sentimientos que poseía por su mejor amiga.

—Tu… tu… tú quieres que yo… —las palabras se perdían en su garganta —. Tú quieres que tú y yo…

—Te lo explico en plastilina o que —dijo exasperada. Por qué extrañamente esta Hikari le daba miedo y a la vez excitación. Debe ser un idiota o masoquista. Aunque honestamente nunca había leído esas novelas de sadomasoquismo y sumisión; pero algo en su ser le decía que, si eran ellos los protagonistas, el iría como borrego al matadero —. Si quisiera a alguien como Taichi, jamás me hubiera interesado en mi mejor amigo —soltó molesta —. He leído tanto sobre relaciones incestuosas que honestamente no me molesta.

—Maldito Game of Thrones —susurró molesto. Jamás pensó que ella fuera indiferente a ese tema.

—No culpes a los libros —dijo de repente asustándolo al punto de hacerlo perder un poco el equilibrio —. Te culpo por tomar a los idiotas más grandes del universo como ejemplo —simplemente la mira confundido y ella solo cierra los ojos —. A tu hermano y al mío. Los dos idiotas más grandes del mundo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo —soltó de repente sorprendiéndola —. Siempre he querido ser lo que tú quieras que sea para ti. Pero honestamente es difícil decidirme en el chico educado y serio (Yamato) o el idiota arriesgado (Taichi).

—No quiero que seas ninguno —dijo en frente de él ¿en qué momento se acercó? —. Solo quiero que seas el niño valiente que me pidió soltar su mano hace años atrás para protegerme y me siento feliz de no haberlo hecho, porque aún la sostiene. Mi mejor amigo y la persona en la que puedo confiar siempre.

En ese momento no logra analizar más las palabras de Hikari, porque siente como algo suave presiona sus labios. Puede sentir las pequeñas manos de Hikari sujetando su rostro y el sabor a alcohol en sus labios. Siempre pensó que sería la sensación más fastidiosa, pero se sentía extrañamente atraído por ella. Sin pensarlo puso sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo más. Podía sentir como el calor lo invadía y cada parte de él se llenaba de deseo. El rose se convirtió en algo profundo y excitante. Hikari ya revolvía su cabello y el la abrazaba con más fuerza. Solo en la cintura, no podía convertiste en el animal que quería ser estando ella borracha. No hay que abusar de los limites. En ese preciso instante sintió que tenía que para si no quería tirarse en el rio helado a estas horas de la mañana.

—Yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho —susurro Hikari suavemente.

—Yo también te amo, pero te lo recordaré en la mañana cuando lo hayas olvidado —le dijo mientras le besaba suavemente la frente.

El momento solo duro exactamente siete segundos, porque Hikari de la nada perdió los colores y Takeru sabía perfectamente que ocurriría y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un paso a la derecha y dos atrás antes de que Hikari comenzara a vomitar todo lo que había en su estómago. Se acercó a ella con sumo cuidado para evitar ensuciarse. La amaba, pero se debe ser muy estúpido querer oler a vomito todo el día. Hay límites incluso en el amor.

—Qué bueno que nos besamos antes de esto —suspiró aliviado mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda y escribía un mensaje en su telefono—. Creo que le deberé a Sora-san una invitación a su restaurante favorito por una semana.

Hikari simplemente no respondió, seguía en su trance y sacando todo de su organismo. Takeru espero tranquilo y agradecido de que en sus labios solo tenía el sabor a alcohol y no algo peor. Quizás Hikari estuvo así unos cinco minutos en esa posición hasta que se puso de pie y observo a Takeru. El notó que, aunque estaba blanca como un papel, un ligero sonrojo crecía y estaba totalmente seguro que no era por el alcohol. Sin pensarlo le ofreció un chicle.

—No creo que quieras llegar con ese sabor al departamento de Sora-san —ella simplemente asintió y se puso en la boca.

Sora era la única que vivía en su propio departamento. La única suficientemente responsable para ello y la única que honestamente confiaba que guardaría el secreto. Ella no dejaría que nadie supiera del pequeño incidente y Takeru no podría estar más agradecido de tenerla cerca. De repente Hikari se quitó los zapatos después de aquel desastre excusándose que los tenía sucios y comenzó a caminar. Takeru no pudo evitarlo y saco su teléfono para tomar una foto de ella mientras las luces de la noche le daban un toque más romántico.

—La chica caminando descalza de noche —dijo para sí mismo mientras observaba la foto y la guardaba en su teléfono.

Sora los esperaba con una tina llena de agua caliente y ropa limpia en la mesa de centro para Hikari. Takeru simplemente agradeció a Sora y le dijo que llegaría antes de mediodía con medicamentos para la resaca de Hikari.

—¿Ella no hizo nada estúpido? —pudo escuchar a Sora quien se asomaba desde la puerta del baño.

—Solo nos besamos —respondió sonriendo viendo como Sora se tapaba la boca con las manos —. No le digas que te lo dije, porque lo más seguro es que no recuerde nada mañana.

Y efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente encontró a una Hikari acongojada y traumatizada por no recordar absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. En el instante en que le abrió la puerta pudo ver como el rostro de Hikari aun con ojeras se mostraba realmente hermoso. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de preocupación y angustia. Esa era la Hikari que recuerda y ama.

—Buenos días Hikari —dijo casi en un susurro por medio a que tuviera dolor de cabeza—. Te traje medicamentos para la resaca.

Ella sin decir más abre la puerta y lo deja seguir para sentarse en el pequeño sofá de la sala. El tranquilamente entra a la cocina y sirve algo de agua para llevársela a Hikari.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunta mientras le pasa el agua y los medicamentos —. Te sentirás mejor en unas horas.

—La cabeza me duele, pero no por lo resaca sino porque no puedo recordar nada —dice antes de tomar los medicamentos y beber agua —. Desperté con un aliento tan asqueroso que me tuve que cepillar los dientes alrededor de unas diez veces esta mañana.

—Vomitaste hasta lo que comiste la semana pasada —dice tranquilo —. Es más no pensé que en tu pequeño cuerpo pudieras alojar tanta comida.

—Jamás en la vida haré algo tan estúpido de nuevo —dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Entonces no volverás a tomar? —preguntó mientras ella negaba con la cabeza —. Es una lástima, porque la Hikari que conocí ayer me dejo bastante impactado.

—¿Dime que no me avergoncé en público? —preguntó rostro pálido.

—Jamás dejaría que te avergonzarás en público —responde Takeru rápidamente —. Solo me encaraste y me dijiste cosas que necesitaba escuchar.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta curiosa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Que ya no somos niños —"no hay marcha atrás" pensó mientras se acercaba más —. Que he sido un idiota y que odiaré de ahora en adelante Game of Thrones.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo confundida.

—De que quieres que sea directo y atrevido. No seré más la persona que no quieres que sea —dice en un susurro al oido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la besa en los labios. Esta vez es diferente porque Hikari no logra reaccionar con claridad los primeros segundos. El sabor es a limón, debió exprimir el sumo y usarlo como enjuague bucal cuando se desesperó. Debo admitir que este sabor es definitivamente mejor que el alcohol. Cuando ella reacciona responde el beso y termina recostada en el sofá mientras sus manos agarran fuerte la camiseta de Takeru. Todo parece un sueño hecho realidad, besándose y sintiendo esos deseos que tiene reprimidos desde hace tanto tiempo. Hasta que de un momento a otro Takeru siente como gotas de agua golpean su rostro haciendo que se separe de Hikari. Confundido observa a la culpable de ello y puede ver a una Sora muy molesta.

—Mi departamento no es motel —sus palabras son tan frías que logra que Takeru se ponga de pie de un golpe —. Así que te vas Takeru o yo misma te saco a patadas.

—No soy un gato para que me rocíes agua en el rostro —susurra molesto y confundido.

—Así es la forma en la que se separan los gatos en celo —dice mientras vuelve a rociarle el rostro —. Además, Taichi viene para aquí. No creo que él quiera ver a su hermanita contigo y tu amigo así —lo último lo dice sin mirarlo y un leve sonrojo.

En ese momento Takeru baja la mirada hacia sus pantalones solo para confirmar que Sora tiene razón y observa a Hikari que simplemente oculta su rostro extremadamente rojo. Sin pensarlo sale corriendo al baño para quitarse la ropa y meterse en la ducha helada.

—¿Por qué nunca tengo nada fácil? —grita molesto mirando el techo.

Al cabo de uno minutos sale de la ducha tranquilo y se viste porque ya no tiene razones para que lo pueda matar Taichi. Se observa en el espejo y se sonríe a sí mismo antes de salir. En la sala se encuentra Taichi hablando de lo agotador y molesto que es su nuevo trabajo. En el momento en que lo ve lo saluda con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡No pensé verte aquí! —dice sonriendo — ¿Te acabas de duchar? —eso ultimo un poco molesto.

—Si —sale de sus labios temeroso —. Estuve… Estuve corriendo por lo del torneo y Hika… Hikari me llamó y al llegar Sora-san me presto el baño para poderme duchar porque estaba sudado.

—Ah con que eso era —la sonrisa regresó a sus labios y todos suspiraron aliviados —. En un momento pensé que habías quedado a dormir aquí.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que un confundido Taichi riera.

—Vale, vale, no preguntaré más —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá —. Sora me dijo que Hikari estuvo trabajando en su proyecto hasta tarde y lo más cercano era la casa de Sora —falso, la casa de Takeru está más cerca, pero Takeru no es estúpido y sabía que podría pasar si Hikari se quedara en su casa —. Takeru la acompañaras a casa ¿verdad?

Simplemente asiente y rápidamente toma la mano de Hikari para sacarla de allí, pero Sora le rocía el rostro de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora por qué? —la observa realmente molesto.

—Para que recuerdes que a los gatos se entrenan así —sonríe antes de rociarle de nuevo el rostro. Hikari sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas y Takeru simplemente bufa molesto y salen del departamento.

El camino es callado porque no sabe realmente que decirle a Hikari. Su momento de valentía se esfumó y lo dejó confuso y totalmente avergonzado ¿Las malditas hormonas no se calman cuando cumples veinte? Al parecer no y siguen dejándote en ridículo. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Hikari no ha soltado su mano desde que salieron. Es finales de primavera y se puede sentir como la temperatura aumenta. Al final ninguno dice una sola palabra del incidente hasta llegar a la puerta de donde vive Hikari.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego —dice Takeru algo apenado y arrepentido de no ser tan decidido.

—Espera —sale de los labios de Hikari haciendo que Takeru acate la orden de inmediato —. Gracias.

—Sabes que siempre te cuidaré, no lo dudes —dice sonriendo.

—No me refería a eso —sin pensarlo se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios —. Gracias por también amarme.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —pregunta esperanzado y ella simplemente asiente —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque acabo de recordarlo hace un momento y es lo único que recuerdo—sus mejillas están sonrojadas —. Takeru no tengo ni idea que te dije antes de que me dijeras que me amabas y honestamente no me interesa —sus mejillas están aún más sonrojadas —. Lo único que me importa es que hagas caso a lo que te dije mientras no estaba en mis sentidos —Takeru no puede evitar sonreír —. Y por favor, no aceptes consejos de mi Hermano y Yamato-san. Los quiero, pero son demasiado estúpidos con las mujeres.

—Entendido —dice con la mano en la frente haciendo que Hikari sonría. Sin pensarlo le da un beso de despedida —. Hoy es sábado y pasaré por ti a las cinco para cenar.

Ella simplemente asiente y entra a su departamento. Takeru toma el ascensor con una sonrisa en el rostro observando la foto que le tomó esa noche. La siguiente vez que Hikari decidiera perder la razón sería con él y nadie más. Porque la niña sensata y callada lo enamoraba cada día, pero la franca y directa lo tenía loco.


	3. Chapter 3

Un incidente y confesión

* * *

Digimon no me pertenece

Pareja: Takato y Ruki

Proyecto 1-8, escribe a partir de una imagen: 222 Chica en ropa interior desvistiendo a chico. Chia Moon.

* * *

—¡No se te ocurra abrir los ojos! —gritó molesta mientras el joven cierra los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas —. Ash porque solo yo puedo ayudarte ahora.

—Perdona Ruki pero no fue mi culpa —se queja el joven con las mejillas sonrojadas —. Sabes que sin mi brazo derecho soy un inútil —lo último lo dice mostrando la férula en su brazo.

—¡Claro que sí lo sé! —grita mientras le desabrocha la camisa —. Nadie te dijo que te tiraras al agua para rescatar a ese cachorro.

—Pero se estaba ahogando —dice un poco molesto.

—Al igual que tú cuando te metiste en el agua Takato —el cierra los ojos con más fuerza esperando el golpe en la cabeza que no llega —. Ahora no solo tengo que ayudarte a vestir, sino que además cuidar un cachorro.

—Debía salvarlo —no puede evitar sonrojarse al sentir los dedos de Ruki sobre su piel —. Estaba en problemas.

—Alguien más podía hacerlo —le responde mientras le quita la camisa —. Además, siempre te metes en problemas por ayudar a otras. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, solo he estado en problemas por tu culpa.

Takato no responde y se queda en silencio mientras piensa en las palabras. Era verdad que siempre se metía en problemas en la escuela por dibujar siempre en clase y después de conocer a Guilmon su vida era solo problemas. Pero de no haber sido por él, jamás hubiera conocido a la chica más problemática y leal del mundo. Era cierto que estuvo enamorado de Juri toda la primaria y secundaria, era todo diferente ahora. Ruki siempre estuvo con él en todo y apoyándolo aun cuando consideraba que todo lo que hacía era estúpido. Y no fue hasta hace unos meses que había comprendido que se había enamora de ella, aun sabiendo que Ryo era su novio. Así que se quedó callado y simplemente se convirtió en su confidente y la persona más cercana a ella.

—Pero fueron esos problemas lo que lograron que te conociera a ti y a los demás —dicen aún con los ojos cerrados. Es demasiado tímido y educado para hacer algo de esa magnitud —. Así que no me arrepiento de ello porque de no haber sido por Guilmon, jamás hubiera encontrado a mi mejor amiga.

—Amiga —susurra cuando termina de quitarle la camiseta blanca.

En el momento en que lo ve sin camiseta siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan. Takato ni siquiera se quitaba la camiseta para el mar o la piscina. No era el mejor cuerpo, de hecho, era un poco delgado a comparación de Ryo, pero el hecho de trabajar en la panadería le había formado unos brazos y espalda fuerte para cargar las bolsas de harina. En ese momento se quedó allí sin moverse, pensado en acercase y besar sus labios. Ella nunca tuvo el valor de contarle que había terminado con Ryo porque se había enamorado de su mejor amigo o el hecho de que las hormonas la estaban traicionando en esos momentos.

—Donde está la ropa tuya —pregunto mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada evitando ver el torso desnudo del joven —. Tengo que ponerme algo seco antes de que me agarre un resfriado.

—En la puerta de la izquierda —dice señalando — Pude haberte pasado ropa limpia antes de que te comenzaras a desvestir y me obligaras a cerrar los ojos.

—No pienso enfermarme, más ahora que tengo una sesión de fotos el fin de semana —responde mientras abre la puerta.

¿Sesión de fotos? En ese momento recordó la sesión a la que la acompaño unos meses atrás y no pudo evitar sentir el calor por todo su cuerpo. Era sesión en traje de baño y casi no logra controlar sus hormonas ese día y al parecer ahora le es muy difícil. Sin pensarlo dos veces abre los ojos en el momento en que escucha como ella mueve las cosas de su armario para quedar observándola. Ella lleva ropa interior blanca que se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo de modelo, logrando que Takato se paralice por completo. Ella da la vuelta y lo observa atónita. Su primer impacto fue mirar lo sonrojado que estaba. No era la primera vez que la veía con poca ropa, pero si la primera que la veía solo con ropa interior (extrañamente un vestido de baño es más normal que la ropa interior). Lo segundo que hizo fue bajar la mirada y confirmar sus dudas. En ese momento no solo se molestó, sino que además le tiro la prenda que acababa de tomar al rosto de Takato, logrando así que el joven regrese a la normalidad y se diera cuenta del problema en el que se metió.

—Eres un idiota como todos —dice furiosa —. Pensé que eras diferente.

—De que rayos… —en ese momento pudo sentir muy bien a lo que se refería, porque se puso la prenda en su miembro que se encontraba erecto —. Disculpa, pero tampoco soy gay para evitarlo —se da cuenta la magnitud de sus palabras —. Lo que quiero decir es que…

—Olvídalo Takato —dice mientras se pone la camiseta de beisbol de Takato —. Al final, hasta mi mejor amigo sigue siendo un hombre después de todo.

—Te equivocas en eso —su voz es firme y la sorprende —. Es la segunda vez que me pasa esto. Y las dos veces han sido por tu culpa.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —dice entre molesta y sonrojada.

—¿Sabes por qué me pusieron la férula? —dice acercándose lentamente y ella solo lo niega —. Porque un idiota te tomó fotos mientras te cambiabas. Le rompí la nariz y el mi brazo. Por suerte seguridad llegó a tiempo y lo sacaron, quedándome con su teléfono. Lo revise después de llegar a mi casa para ver que fotos había y era una tuyo en ropa interior. Simplemente sucedió lo mismo que ahora.

—¿Por qué eres un hombre? —dice molesta y agradecida. Porque, aunque sea un pervertido, sabe que siempre la va cuidar.

—Porque soy celoso y posesivo con la chica que amo —dice sin pensarlo. Ya no hay marcha atrás —. Sé que soy un idiota y todo lo opuesto a al gallardo príncipe que te mereces. Pero tú eres la única persona que hacer que no tenga control sobre mí. Me di cuenta de que tú eras la culpable de que no haya podido tener una relación formal con nadie, porque siempre estabas en mi cabeza. Sé que somos opuesto, pero no considero un solo día sin tenerte en mi vida. Sé que estás con Ryo y todo eso, pero tenía que decirlo. Te amo.

—Terminé con Ryo hace dos meses —dice sonrojada —. Le dije que no podía seguir con eso, porque era verdad que me gustaba, pero jamás lo amé. No como te amo a ti.

En ese momento Takato no puede evitar sorprenderse y sonreír como un niño pequeño al mismo tiempo. No le importó el hecho de aun tener el pantalón mojado o que Ruki estuviera solo con su camiseta, porque corrió para abrazarla y besarla en los labios. Era la sensación más cálida que había sentido en su vida. Como si el primer beso fuera ese y no los demás. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujo hacía ella para intensificar ese gesto de amor. Solo se separaron hasta que el aire les falto.

—Creo que seguiré rescatando cachorros en peligro, si eso me deja tenerte de esta manera —dice mientras le da un suave beso.

—Yo te avisaré cuando toque rescatar cachorro —dice mientras lo empuja suavemente —. Pero por ahora ese nivel no está permitido. Aún no los has rescatado jugador —señala por último la entrepierna del joven.

El joven se rie y se lleva algo de ropa para el baño. Al cerrar la puerta, Ruki no puede evitar sonreír y oler la camisa de Takato. En ese momento aparece el culpable de todo es meollo.

—Te debo una pequeño Guilmon —dice mientras le rasca las orejas —. De no ser por ti jamás hubiera escuchado los sentimientos de Takato.


	4. Chapter 4

Arcoíris

* * *

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **7\. Iridiscencia** : fenómeno óptico donde el tono de la luz varía creando pequeños arco iris. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure—Veo el arcoíris —dijo suavemente.

* * *

—No entiendo —responde ella un poco extrañada.

—No necesito volver a buscar un arcoíris en el cielo nunca más.

—¿De que estas hablando? —le pregunta confundida.

—Porque la Iridiscencia en tus ojos pardos me permita verlo todos los días —no puede evitar sonreír ante sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eres un idiota —le dice ella con enojo fingido —. Entonces tendrás que verme así todos los días si deseas ver el arco iris siempre.

—Acepto el reto con bastante placer.

En ese momento se besan con la certera que el arcoíris de sus ojos los unirá para siempre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Un poco de Michi aunque no lo especifique. Feliz día.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaque** : Entre la espada y la pared. Entre el fuego y las llamas. Cuando no se tiene escapatoria, ni otra opción. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

 _Digimon no me pertence_

 _Pareja: Takuya y Zoe_

* * *

—Jaque —dice de manera juguetona y sonriente. Ella simplemente mira a un lado con las mejillas sonrojadas y él no puede sino reír —. Te dije que iba a ganar.

—No es jaque-mate —le dice con confianza.

—¿Aun me puedes ganar? —le susurra al oído suavemente y ella le mira con molestia sin poder ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas —. Vamos enséñame como se gana.

Sin pensarlo un instante más, se levanta suavemente y agarra el brazo derecho de Takuya con su mano izquierda para empujarlo y besarlo. Esta tan atónito a la situación que acaba de ocurrir, que Zoe aprovecha y usa una técnica de defensa que aprendió en las clases de Taekwondo que sus padres le obligaron a tomar. Cruza su pierna por detrás de la de él y lo impulsa al suelo para luego contraer su brazo derecho dispuesta a golpearlo. Takato solo cierra los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia; pero los abre abruptamente cuando siente unos suaves labios contra los suyos. Le está besando por segunda vez. Ella rompe el encanto al cabo de dos segundos y el la observa atónito.

—Jaque-mate Takuya —Le dice Zoe sonriente mientras se pone de pie y comienza a caminar rumbo a su clase.

—En serio me ganaste Zoe —dice mientras se pone de pie para buscarla, aceptando que él puede hacer Jaque las veces que desee, pero ella siempre le hará Jaque-mate con solo rozar sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

Imagen propuesta 28. Chica en tren. _patriot117_

 _Digimon no me pertenece_

 _Pareja: Takeru y Hikari_

Siempre a la misma hora espero pacientemente el sonar del carril avisando el tren de las seis haga su llegada. Se que no debería hacerlo, pero que más da; siempre he sido un cobarde que no se atreve a dar el paso. Llevo siete días en lo mismo y espero que hoy sea el momento. El tren hace su aparición puntal y sin pensarlo un segundo entro al mismo vagón de siempre para encontrarla allí, sentada leyendo unas hojas. Quizás es editora y ello es un manuscrito o es escritora y está revisando su manuscrito, siempre es lo mismo que pienso mientras me quedo de pie a dos sillas de donde esta ella. Todo es silencio ante mí, aun cuando sé que es viernes y todo el mundo habla sobre el partido de esta noche. Es la final de beisbol y esta ruta pasa por el estadio. Así que me quedo veinte minutos viéndole mientras ella pasa las hojas por un determinado tiempo. El tren se detiene y las puertas se abren para que toda esa gente salga rumbo al estadio y algunos pocos entren. El puesto al lado de ella está vació y me quedo allí dos segundos pensando que hacer; hasta que mi conciencia, harta de esperar el momento justo, me grita que vaya hacia ella y que dejará de ser una fantasía si tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Así que inhalo una bocanada de aire y avanzo hacia ella tembloroso y decidido.

—Hola —ella levanta el rostro y me observa curiosa —¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella simplemente asiente y se mueve hacia la otra silla para que me pueda sentar. Tomo otra bocana de aire y hago mi primer y último intento.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Takeru—digo intentando ocultar mis nervios.

—El placer es mío, soy Hikari —me responde sonriendo.

—¿Ese manuscrito es tuyo? —pregunto nervioso.

—Si; de hecho, son varios cuentos para niños. Soy profesora —me dice bastante orgullosa.

—Yo soy periodista. Bueno soy el chico de los mandados por ahora —ella no puede evitar sonreír ante mi honestidad —. Si tu quieres puedo revisarlo y enviarlo a un amigo que es editor.

—!Eso seria maravilloso! —no puede ocultar la emoción que emana de ella.

Y así comenzó el momento en el que la chica del tren que observé por siete días se convertiría en mi prometida dos años más tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

A partir de una imagen. Imagen 6: Chico llevando en brazos a chica. Cortesía de Genee.

* * *

—Bájame Taichi —decía con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—No —dijo marcando muy bien la "n" por quizás dos segundos —. Los pies de la princesa no deben tocar el asfalto sin zapatos.

—¡Qué no soy una princesa! —le dijo claramente molesta.

—Yo tampoco soy el gallardo príncipe —una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios al ver la expresión de histeria futura de Mimi —. Así que no te bajaré. Además, perdiste un zapato. Típico de la cenicienta.

—No soy una princesa ya te lo dije —bufa mientras golpea su pecho y logra que Taichi sonría.

—La cenicienta tampoco lo era hasta que conoció al hada madrina.

—¿Quién se supone que es el hada madrina? —su rostro hay curiosidad. Taichi no puede evitar sonreír.

—Yo —se encoge los hombros.

—¿Cómo que tú? —dice incrédula —. Tu no me diste el vestido. Los zapatos o la carroza.

—Si lo hice, solo que esta hada madrina no trabaja solo —su sonrisa es infantil, como la de un niño después de una travesura —. Sora te aconsejó el vestido que yo elegí dos días antes, los zapatos mi hermana me ayudo y el auto fue cortesía del padre de Yamato que por cierto debo devolver con el tanque lleno.

—Si eres el hada madrina como dices ¿por qué no estoy con el príncipe azul?

—Porque ya pasó el toque de queda.

—Eso no es cierto —resopla molesta Mimi.

—Tal vez lo que pasa es que estoy realmente celoso —eso la sorprende por completo y lo observa para ver con no ha dejado de sonreír, pero tiene las mejillas completamente sonrojadas —. Debería existir algún manual en donde la hada no se enamore de la princesa.

—Taichi —es lo único que sale de los labios de Mimi.

—Está bien Mimi —le dice sonriendo —. No es la primera vez que…

No deja que termine de hablar cuando el siente los labios ella sobre lo suyos. No puede ocultar la sorpresa y se detiene en seco. Mimi se separa para verlo. Está totalmente sorprendido y cuando va responderle ella lo calla de nuevo con otro beso que esta vez él corresponde. El sabor para ella es de menta con hierbabuena y para Taichi es a fresas; realmente irónico, porque las detesta. Al cabo de unos segundos se separan y se sonríen. Mimi recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Taichi y oculta su rostro en su cuello.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Taichi sin ocultar esa sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos.

—Deberían hacer un manual de no enamorase de tu hada madrina —Taichi suelta la carcajada ante el comentario —. Yo sabía que habías sido tu todo este tiempo —se separa para ver la expresión incrédula de él.

—¿Quién te dijo? —ella solo saca la lengua y comprende quién fue el traidor —. Pensé que Koushiro podía guardar un secreto.

—Al parecer no y me alegro de que no lo haya hecho.

—Yo tampoco —responde Taichi antes de besarla de nuevo.


End file.
